Fishing?
by WOKgeotobi
Summary: Jack really want to go Fishing, and he's prepared to go to drastic mesures to get what he wants!


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Stargate SG1! I do not own Squat! Except of course my computer. But I don't even own that my mum does._

_**By: **__WOKgeotobi_

_**Note: **__Lol, before you start I must first say __FEAR MY SPELLING MISTAKES AND PUNCTUATION!__ The only reason I have never submitted a story before is because I spell worse than a cat on fire… being slowly run over by a truck… In a giant blender.. Covered in chocolate… uuuummmmm… chocolate..._

_--_

**Fishing?**

"Two weeks holiday, cool!" Jack Blurted out, rushing to the door.

"Come back Colonel" Hammond said, glaring at O'Neil. Jack stopped in his tracks, things were never simple with Hammond.

"I need you to give this parcel to Teal'c, he's leaving to go home to Tulac, but I must insist under no circumstances you open it"

"Sure thing Hammond!" Jack said grabbing the parcel and running out the door as fast as he could. He strode down the hallway, probably the happiest he had been in weeks. After that last mission with the Tok'ra he need a holiday, and he knew exactly what he was going to do. Fishing.

He had wanted to go fishing for weeks, even months. He was desperate. To him there was nothing better than sitting on the water, sun in your face, catching fish with your best friend next to you complaining. Wait a second. He suddenly remembered. Every time he got a holiday he never had anyone to go with him. Damit.

He need to find someone. Anyone would do. Carter and Daniel were on there holidays, but he couldn't be sure. He worked his way to the lab. He stride slowed to a tiptoe. You can never trust scientists.

Sometimes he didn't even trust Carter, although deep inside he knew she was different to the others. He edged his away along the wall and found the door, opening it slightly so he could slip his mini telescope around the door. Sam was there, although he thought he could hear another voice. More male voice.

Jack opened the door Fully. Sam was Messing with some wires on what looked surprisingly like a C4 explosive. Or should we say 'trying' to get to the wires. Dr. Rodney McKay was standing in her way, coving the 'C4' with his arm and protesting loudly

"Sam! You might blow it up! Or worse it will become inactive! Do you know what we did to get are hands on this Tok'ra technology! If you disable it then we will have to make a new one!"

"Look. Your really testing my patience McKay, if we don't see what's inside it then we won't ever find out how it works" Sam said in annoyance. Jack coughed. Both of them looked at jack and he could swear McKay glared at him so harshly he even winced.

"Umm.. Carter. Can I talk to you outside a second please." Jack called quietly. He could see McKay piercing gaze on him. He knew what he was thinking. McKay has Obvious feelings for Carter, but he mostly hid it by being extremely arrogant and annoying.

Jack held the door open for Sam as she walked past, keeping his eyes away from McKay as much as possible.

"Yes?" Sam asked, slightly temperamental.

"I was wondering… We both have a holiday, right? So maybe would you like to… umm.. Go fishing with…"

"NO!" Carter yelled. Suddenly realising what she had blurted out she blushed.

"I mean. I'm sorry." Sam apologised "I've got to urrmmm… Convert some Catalysts into unstable compounds. I think"

"I see. Well, you might as well go and get some lunch anyway. Anything to get away from McKay" Jack tried to hide his expression of disappointment.

"yeah, your right.. Well.. Bye." Sam walked of down the corridor and Jack waited till she was out of sight.

He didn't believe he thinking what he was just thinking. But he though it so he might as well try it. Slowly opening the door again he saw McKay fiddling with the Tok'ra weapon. The little worm. All he wanted was to see what the weapon was like for himself.

"Hey! McKay! Whatcha doing?" McKay jumped and somehow managed to trip over the weapon and fall not so gracefully to the floor. He looked up at Jack with a hint of jealousy and a little more than a hint of Loathing.

"What!" McKay said sternly "Can't you see I'm busy"

"Look McKay, I don't like you and you obviously don't like me so I can just say. Do you want to come fishing with me" McKay flinched " You know, Like a sort of I-don't-like-you-but-I-can-stand-you sort of thing" Jack didn't look directly at McKay when he said this.

"Oh, I get it! Your mocking aren't you! You think that just because Sam likes you your in charge of everything. Well I'm only going fishing with _you. _If you get me on a date with Sam."

Jack stared at McKay blankly for a few seconds. Laughing he walked out the room. He had expected something like that, but it was worth a try anyway. Who was he kidding.

Jack walked though the corridors. Where was he to go next? While he thought about it Daniel came round from the over side of the corridor. Jack didn't see him but Daniel defiantly saw jack. Daniel knew what was coming.

Whenever jack had a holiday he always wanted to go fishing! To tell the truth Daniel was sick of it! He covered his face with some folders and tried to run past him.

The second Jack saw the anomalous figure pull up the folders around his head he knew it was Daniel. Jack knew Daniel to well. He knew that if Daniel was the one asking him to spend hours translating some Goa'uld ruin or something stupid like that he would try to avoid him at all costs. Fishing was Daniels equivalent.

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and Daniel let out a large whimper. He turned Daniel to face him an noticed he was on the verge of tears. Daniel really HATED fishing.

"Look Daniel, I know you don't like fishing but I was wonder.." Jack barely had time to finish his sentence when Daniel dropped his folders on Jack feet. Breaking free of Jack, Daniel ran down the corridor dropping his glasses on the ground in his haste. Jack watched as Daniel left, slightly annoyed.

Picking up Daniel's glasses Jack noted how dirty the floors really were, he'd never actually seen a cleaner in the building in his life. But that was irrelevant to the mission at hand. He knew Daniel would be back. He was completely blind without his glasses. Maybe if he couldn't find anyone else he would drag Daniel along somehow. Probably not.

Continuing his course down the corridor he remembered the package he had to give to Teal'c . He replaced the package in his pocket with Daniel's glasses, he could use them as blackmail to make Daniel to come with as a last resort.

Teal'c was standing in the gate room wearing the usual sandy coloured poncho he wore when he went to Tulac.

"Hey Teal'c! What's up! I heard you were going to Tulac so I thought I would come along and say goodbye, you know, coz were friends, and friends help each other out!" Jack pulled the parcel out of his pocket " I was asked to give you this, but can you do me a favour when you get back!"

"I am sorry O'Neil, but I will not be back for a long time, after my visit I have a long mission in Tulac"

"Oh… Well if you change you mind..?"

"I will not change my mind O'Neil"

"Ok then… well.. Bye" Jack turned his back and walked away. Now he couldn't hide his frustration. He Strode down the corridor, bumping into Dr Frasier sending her into the wall and making Jack fall on top of her in his surprise.

Temporally stunted, Jack gazed around in surprise. Where the hell was he? The wall said sector 17 but he had never been in this corridor in his life. Looking below him he realised that he lying on top of Frasier and hastened himself to get of her.

Frasier sat up immediately, coughing slightly.

"JACK! What in heavens name are you _doing_! Look where you going!"

"Huh" Frasier glared at jack

"You do know this is a classified part of the building, only medical staff are allowed here!" Jack stared blankly at Frasier

"Do you want to go fishing with me" Jack said

"Not even Stargate SG1 have the clearance to.. Wait, what did you just say?

"Fishing. You know?"

"Oh. Well. I don't think I could do that, I have a lot of patients to look after, I don't have holidays, but well.. Whatever, I'm busy"

Jack felt a sudden surge of pity for Frasier, he would hate to be a doctor. Frasier walked of down the corridor, leaving jack where he was. Well, that was every he knew on the base. Now what.

Jack spent the remaining hours asking just about everyone on the base, even a few of the scientists. He even asked Hammond and after a while got on the phone to Russia to see if he could pay someone to come over. After a few Harsh No's later he gave up. There was practically no-one left on the planet who wanted to go fishing.

Unless.

He Had To set of on a new journey. Off world.

--

_**There will be a next chapter soon . **_

_Btw, I don't actually know if Converting Catalysts into unstable compounds is possible. I missed my Chemistry lessons on Catalysts so I don't even know what they are. Lol, I hate chemistry._


End file.
